Kaedahagakure
Kaedahagakure or also known as the Hidden MapleLeaf Village is a shinobi village located within the Land of the MapleLeaves. Kaedahagakure was founded some 20 years after the formation of Konohagakure. The village does not have a kage, due to the fact that they are not one of the Great 5 nations, instead they have a Head Ninja who is elected by the village elders. However, some shinobi within the village has started to call their recent head ninja as Kaedahakage. Kaedahagakure has not engaged in massive military combat because they are located relatively far from the 5 Great Nations. However, in recent years the village has come under sporadic attacks from The Village Hidden Amongst the Highlands as well as finding scouts from the Hidden Sound Village.Kaedahagakure shares an alliance with Sunagakure, Konohagakure as well as Takigakure before the advent of the Fourth Shinobi World War .To date there is a total of 8000 active shinobis in the village CREATION Kaedahagakure was first created by a group of wondering shonobi who was escaping from another group of shinobi. The founders of the village decided to make a last stand at the place that would become the villages' centre. Miraculously through good military strategy utilizing the surrounding environment and landscape, the initial villagers managed to survive. Soon after the village was founded, many ninja families decided to make Kaedahagakure their permanent home for fear that other more powerful ninja clans will wipe them out. MILITARY DEFENSE Kaedahagakure is protected by the natural landscape which surrounds it, which is the two valleys that surrounds the village.The village is also protected by the dense maple leaf forrest which it is situated in.Within the valley, the village's administration built bunkers as well as walls that are built within the valley itself. Besides that, the villages' has set up multiple traps at multiple points of entry the village defense council thinks will be vulnerable to infiltration.These natural defenses and strategic traps make the village quite hard to be invaded my a minor power Hidden Village SHINOBI FORCE Like most villages Kaedahagakure's shinobi structure is devided into Academy Students, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin/Special Jounin. To advance in rank a shinobi must undergo certain test to test whether they deserved to be promoted to the next level. However, Kaedahagakure posses two ranks that is unique to their village; the Jonin Commander that commands all Jonin forces and the Chuunin Commander that commands all the Chuunin forces. These two different commanders are chosen by the Village Head and Council. Kaedahagakure also possesses a local police force, called the Kaedahagakure Police Division. Membership into the police force is only reserved for shinobi who are Chuunin and higher. However, there are certain circumstances that warrants a Genin's membership into the police force. The police force only duty is to maintain order within the villages' walls and help in evacuation during emergency. The head of the police force is the Commissioner who answers to the head ninja and the village elders. The Kaedahagakure police force is also in charge or guarding village elders as well as foreign diplomats. Military Units during times of war are divided into nine different distinct units 1st Division: The Surprise Attack Division 2nd Division: Medical and Logistic Division 3rd Division: Counter Attack Division 4th Division: Short Range Attack 5th Division: Medium Range Attack 6th Division: Long Range Attack 7th Division: Sensor / Intelligence Division 8th Division: Special Battle Division Each division has a General and a Captain. ANBU Kaedahagakure's ANBU is in charge of guarding the Head Ninja as well as the protection of buildings that house sensitive information about the village. Besides that, the ANBU forces also engages in intelligence gathering as well as counter intelligence missions. ANBU forces are also in charge of hunting down missing nins and bringing them back to the village BORDER GUARDS Kaedahagakure has recently established a much more elite border guard task force ever since the Village Hidden Amongst the Highlands started to attack them. There is a central building located within the village that houses the border incursion detection facility; a facility that picks up intruders entering the village's border and dispatches border guards to apprehend the invaders. CLANS Kaedahagakure consist of many different clans which each of them possessing different kekei genkai's or hidden ninjutsu. Fukuro Clan: Use owls to assist them in battle and to acquire intelligence. They are also masters at wind based ninjutsu. They can also take on owlish characteristics like being able to see in the dark and change their nails into talons. Clan members also have a telepathic link with their owls Tsukiyo Clan: A very mysterious clan that gains their power directly from the moon. The stronger the moon light and the more developed the phase of the moon, the stronger the shinobi is. They also use a hidden ninjutsu that has to do with the moon as well as the natural ability to just blend into the darkness . During a full moon, they are at their strongest. Not surprisingly, most members from this clan has become ANBU members Tan Clan: People from this clan has the ability to use the Kekkei Genkai Inertia Release. They are able to slow down or speed up objects at their will be it an object or even a person.Shinobi from this clan can also use this power to speed themselves up, increasing their speed dramatically.Besides having this unique Kekkei Genkai, this clan has also signed a summoning contract with the Giant Turtles and Pandas respectively.The special contract signed with the Giant Turtles and Pandas enable clan members to travel to Tatoruseji Island to train to enter Turtle Sage Mode as well as Mt.Panda to train with the Pandas to enter Panda Warrior/Sage Mode.This clan is one of the village's founding clans Kuma Clan: Shinobi within this clan is given a bear partner when they first enter the ninja academy.The shinobi uses the bear as a combat partner in battle. The clan's basic hidden jutsu enables clan members to gain characteristics of their bear partner; like their strength, durability, speed as well as eyesight. Their more advance jutsu enables them to make their bear grow to tremendous size to fight their enemies. Mirame Clan: A clan that has a very unique Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai that enables the user to transport their enemies and trapping them in a mirror dimension or reflective dimension by just looking at them or by seeing their enemies' reflection of any reflective surface if their enemy establishes eye contact with the user. Higher level users can use their kekkei genkai to transport themselves to other places using mirrors or reflective surfaces or trap their enemies in their eyes. Although their Kekkei Genkai is unique, there are not many high leveled shinobi within this clan Shirugu Clan People from this clan are inherently smart and came come up with strategist that can combat any situation. People are not sure whether they are this intelligent because of some sort of Kekkei Genkai or its just genetics. But no one within the village is complaining because this family has helped the village achieve new heights. Members of this clan are normally assigned advisory roles within the village, especially in regards to the military. They also have a hidden jutsu that makes their ally's battle spirit increase in the battle field. Kabushi Clan Shinobi from this clan has a symbiotic relationship with the hercules beetle. At birth, the beetle bugs are given to newest member of the family. The family member houses the beetles in exchange for the beetle obeying them. The Kabushi clan has a friendly competition with the Aburame clan. Unlike the Aburame's beetles which can drain chakra, the Kabushi's beetle can only attack enemy and cannot drain chakra. However, the Kabushi's beetle is stronger than the Aburame's beetle physically meaning it could develop a more powerful physical punch or a stronger more durable defense Taiyokuken The Taiyokuken clan have a kekkei genkai,called sound release that enables the user to charge their vocal chords with chakra and emit a powerful roar or an ear piercing screech. They also have the ability to convert sound into chakra to charge their chakra reserve.This clan is one of the village's founding clans.Besides their Kekkei Genkai, shinobi from this clan can put enemies in a genjutsu by playing a musical instruments after using a hidden jutsu that was developed by the clan. This clan is one of the founding clans of the village. Inukobito Clan The Inukobito clan is the long distant cousin of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. Because of this, they have pretty much similar characteristics with the Inuzuka clan. Clan members that are entering the ninja academy are given a puppy or a baby wolf that has its chakra mixed the newest shinobi within the family, this gives the shinobi and dog or wolf partner a sort of telepathic link with one another. The puppy/wolf and shinobi then train together to become a formidable battle pair. Members from this clan normally becoming trackers because of their partner's heightened senses. They are one of the village's founding clan. Mizuma Clan The Mizuma Clan does not posses a Kekkei Genkai. However, the are noted to be the most skilled water release users within the village. They posses a unique Hidden Justu called Hidden Ninja Art: Atmospheric Hydration that enables them to absorb or extract the water in the air to be used for their jutsus.Members of this clan tend to be associated with Kaedahagakure's Fire Extinguishing Unit due to their skills in using water release jutsus. They are one of the village's founding clans. Chikyuken Clan The Chikyuken Clan are somewhat unsure whether they are a ninja clan or not. This is because they only use their mastery of earth release ninjutsu as well as their mastery of the art of architecture to build structures or make caves as well as bunkers for the village. However, recently a few clan members have become more active within the village shinobi force, making the clan's prestige rise the new heights.The Chikyuken clan is one of the village's founding clan, even though they are not a pure shinobi clan per say. Taiyokomo Clan The Taiyokomo Clan possesses one of the villages most powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Gray Eyes or Guregan . With this Kekkei Genkai, shinobi from this clan are able to see the chakra points of an enemy, see a vast distance, night vision, stress points in an inanimate object or living object as well as near 360 degree vision. The Haiirome clan also has a style of fighting that resembles the Hyuuga style Gentle Fist.There are so many similarities between the clan because the Haiirome clan use to be Hyuuga clan members from the main family who grew disgusted about the way the main branch treats the branch family. A few Hyuugas from the main house decided to form a new clan outside Konohagakure with a few brave branch family members who wanted freedom from servitude from the main family. After wondering for a long time, they eventually came across scouting parties from Kaedahagakure that invited them to join the newly formed village. They accepted the invitation and is now one of the strongest clans is the village. Shinobi from this clan normally become sensor nins, tracker nin as well as ANBU members. To preserve the clan's kekkei genkai, a special seal will destroy the gray eyes when a clan member dies to prevent it from falling into enemies's hand.The seal is placed on all family members. ECONOMY Hantogakure's economy relies mainly on the missions that they get from feudal lords from within the country, feudal lords from another country or from citizens. Category:Custom Villages Category:Villages Category:Custom Villages Category:Villages